The present invention is directed to the reversible thong-type undergarment which may be worn to reveal different patterns or the like on opposed sides of the undergarment in which the patterned opposed sides are secured to a substrate through the use of a binding assembly which enables the garment to be placed about the body without the tying of strings and the like.
Thong-type undergarments have become popular in recent years for a variety of reasons including an attractive, sleek look, minimum storage space and the like. More recently such thong-type undergarments have been provided with an outside surface revealing an attractive design which can employ bright colors, intricate patterns, and even direct or indirect messages such as a heart (e.g. for Valentine""s Day).
It would be an advantage in the art of producing thong-type undergarments to provide a reversible garment that would permit, preferably, two different designs to be employed on a single undergarment which would have obvious consumer appeal.
Known in the art is a reversible bathing garment as depicted in Estruch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,691 which provides for a bottom portion formed from a single cloth made from a single piece of material which may have the same or different colors or different combinations of colors on each side. The cloth is bound with elastic binding tapes which are extended so that they may be tied together to enable the bottom portion of the bathing suit to be secured about the waste of the user.
The present invention is generally directed to a reversible thong-type undergarment in which the garment is readily reversible by inverting the main portion of the undergarment prior to use. The garment is readily worn about the body of the user without having to tie strings or the like.
In a particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reversible thong-type undergarment which comprises:
a) a single unseamed cloth having first and second opposed surfaces and a peripheral edge;
b) a first panel of material secured to one of said first or second opposed surfaces;
c) a second panel of material secured to the other of the first or second opposed surfaces; and
d) a binding assembly for securing the first and second panels of material to the single unseamed cloth about said peripheral edge and including means for supporting the undergarment about the body of a person.